Mrs Zabini Block Tango
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Esta vez, juro que nada es mentira. Que todo lo que hay sobre este pergamino que nadie va a leer no es más que la verdad."
1. Pop

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mientras que todas las citas y la inspiración para el fic salió del musical Chicago, más concretamente, del Cell Block Tango.

_Este fic forma parte de «¡Desafia a tus musas!», del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Pop**

_"So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots... into his head." _

_Liz, Cell Block Tango_

* * *

_«Su luna de miel fue un largo escalofrío», _así es como empezaría esta historia si la contara cualquier otro: poéticamente. Podría contarte muchas veces que soy una inocente víctima de las circunstancias, pero, a pesar de mi fama por soltar mentira tras mentira, esta vez, juro por Merlín que todo es verdad. Mi luna de miel no fue un largo escalofrío, fue un viaje de negocios, y yo no me casé por amor.

Me casé con Fabrizio en julio de 1979, cuando empezaba a morir la primavera y yo tenía apenas veinte años. Muy joven, dirán algunos, y les daré la razón. Aquel no era mi plan en lo absoluto, aun hoy no sé por qué le dije «sí». Quizá porque todo se volvió amor con la primera vista a su bóveda en el banco. Todo cubierto de otro hasta el techo. Fabrizio estaba podrido en dinero, sin padres, a los treinta y cinco seguía el soltero Zabini y sin un **heredero** a la vista.

Así que fue lo que pensé: ¿por qué no? Podría casarme, vestirme de blanco, ponerme un velo, bailar con todos sus amigos, pedirle a mi hermana Bianca, mayor y bastante más amargada que yo. Se había casado con un muggle, un profesor de instituto con un sueldo bastante miserable que desconfiaba de la magia y vivía una existencia miserable. Segura económicamente, pero miserable. Yo había apostado más alto, comprado y robado túnicas, me había colado en numerosas fiestas sólo con ayuda de mi varita y molestado hasta la saciedad a los antiguos contactos que tenía de Beuxbatons. Así conocí a Frabrizio Zabini y al principio todo estuvo bien.

Nos casamos un bochornoso día de julio y tuve que sonreírles a todos sus amigos, invitar a viejos compañeros franceses, más creídos que nadie, a la fiesta y hacer a mi hermana mi dama de honor. No pronunció un discurso en mi honor, creo que habrían sido todo mentiras. Cuando Fabrizio y yo volvimos de la luna de miel, que en realidad fue un viaje de negocios de Fabrizio con unos extraños magos finlandeses, yo ya añoraba el calor de la Italia del sur, la comida, y la gente. Digan lo que digan, en Finlandia uno se moría de frío aun en pleno verano. Digamos que Fabrizio no perdió el tiempo: yo volví embarazada.

Y después de eso, pareció olvidarse de mí, dejándome en claro que la señora Zabini era sólo eso: su incubadora personal.

Así que pasé nueve meses viendo cómo se hinchaba mi vientre, sin comprender que le ven de bonito al embarazo, viéndome obligada a aceptar los cuidados de mi hermana, siendo ignorada por mi señor esposo mientras los elfos domésticos se paseaban por la gran finca que teníamos —o que tenía él, porque se había casado con una jovencita desesperada y pobre, pero muy bella—, listos para atender cualquier necesidad que tuviera.

Frabrizio la pasaba en su despacho, contestando cartas que llegaban en lechuzas exhaustas, saliendo a cenas de negocios sin llevarme, pues yo siempre alegaba que estaba demasiado cansada para todo mientras veía con desesperación como se esfumaba mi figura y me convertía en una masa rechoncha. Esa es la verdad, no me sentí madre hasta la primavera del ochenta, cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos y me di el lujo de ponerle el nombre que quise. Fue Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

Fue la misma **primavera** en que Fabrizio murió.

Bueno, no exactamente: yo me harté de él.

Era rica, hacía lo que quería, pero seguía siendo sólo un adorno de la casa Zabini. Una vez que Fabrizio se hubo asegurado de que lo que yo había dado a luz era, efectivamente, un hombre, pasé a ser el florero, o la lámpara, o cualquier cosa. Por un lado, era bastante bueno, nadie me vigilaba demasiado. Por otro, bueno, aun podía lucirme por allí, en sus cenas, con lindas túnicas de gala.

Todo funcionaba a la perfección hasta que, cuando la primavera empezaba a morir, dando paso al irremediable verano, de nueva cuenta, decidí que yo no necesitaba a Fabrizio para nada. Que si, trágicamente moría, yo podía seguir siendo cómodamente la señora Zabini, un nombre perfectamente respetable. Y lo mejor de todo: iba a tener una herencia monstruosa.

Así que un día fui a su oficina y lo encontré leyendo el periódico —como siempre—, en la sección de economía, al parecer preocupado por el hecho de que estuviéramos perdiendo dinero en algún lugar del mundo. Tome su varita, sentándome en el escritorio, jugando con ella con mi mano hasta que se dignó a notar mi presencia.

En realidad, ni siquiera le dije nada. Apunté y le disparé directo a la cabeza: el _avada kedavra_ lo dejó frito..

La mañana siguiente todos los medios hablaban del trágico suicidio de Fabrizio Zabini, que había dejado a un niño de pañales huérfano y a una esposa de veintún años viuda.

Una esposa muy felizmente viuda, para qué negarlo.

* * *

**Si me lo preguntan, a mí Mrs. Zabini me da miedo. La frase del comienzo pertenece a El Almohadón de Plumas, de Horacio Quiroga y bueno, si han visto Chicago, ya deberían saber que sigue.**


	2. Six

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mientras que todas las citas y la inspiración para el fic salió del musical Chicago, más concretamente, del Cell Block Tango.

_Este fic forma parte de «¡Desafia a tus musas!», del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Six**

_"'Single' he told me. Single, my ass"_

_"So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."_

_Annie, Cell Block Tango_

* * *

Debí de conformarme con Fabrizio. Pero no pude. A los seis meses de viudez, cuando disfrutaba yo de la herencia completa, gracias a que habíamos tenido un hijo, apareció Ezequiel. Era un mago americano que prácticamente cagaba dinero y estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarme con mi pena. ¿Ayudarme? Sí, claro, lo que quería era casarse conmigo, aun así tuviera que cargar con un niño de unos pocos meses. Yo era guapa y él ambicioso. Quizá quería el dinero de Fabrizio y mi belleza.

El caso es que no funcionó. Para él al menos.

La pasábamos bien. El me divertía y me hacía caso, más de lo que se podía decir de Fabrizio. Yo le preparaba bebidas cuando volvía a casa y él me contaba cosas de su día. A veces también me contaba chistes y fingía preocuparse por mí. Era amable, y era guapo. Hablaba con un acento muy marcado y sabía exactamente como hacerme reír. Pero no era amor.

Creo que los dos lo sabíamos en ese sentido. Yo me casé por segunda vez al atisbar el olor de su herencia y él porque me vio como una bonita joven viuda rica. Tenía una villa al sur de Italia, por favor… ¿Qué hombre no sueña con eso? Fue durante ese tiempo que dejé de hablarle a mi hermana de nuevo. Acababa de tener a su primer hijo y seguía con aquel profesor de universidad que no conseguía hacerla feliz.

Se casó por amor y el amor no funcionó.

Yo me casé por conveniencia, y funcionó. No fue amor, pero Ezequiel y yo nos divertimos mientras duró.

Me llevaba a fiestas, y a bailar. No me llevaba de viaje porque Blaise era muy pequeño todavía y tenía que cuidarlo. Creo que es la única persona que realmente he querido y lo digo de verdad. Blaise es otra cosa, otro asunto. Es demasiado parecido a mí y a la vez sé que reprueba mi forma de vida. Pero no se ha ido de mi lado. Incluso me invitó a su boda.

A veces, casi me alegró de que no sea como yo. Se va a casar con una chica de la que no hacía más que hablarme en todas sus cartas desde que tiene dieciséis. La quiere de verdad. Sé que es más bonito cuando el amor existe, pero también se sufre más. Yo me fui por el camino fácil: nunca quise sufrir. Sólo quise divertirme.

Pero volvamos a Ezequiel. En el ochenta y dos, poco antes del cumpleaños de Blaise, que era en primavera, los viajes empezaron a hacerse cada vez más largos. Siempre ponía de excusa a su madre, una vieja bruja que estaba enferma y podía morir en cualquier momento, así que yo lo dejaba ir y me disponía a pasar unos cuantos días en la villa con mi hijo, viéndolo aprender a caminar y a balbucear sus primeras palabras.

Pronto, las ausencias me resultaron agotadoras y sospechosas. Ezequiel volvía de buen humor y no parecía haber ido a ver a una madre enferma. Pero él seguía asegurándolo y, un día, cuando él estaba de viaje, le mandé una carta a su madre diciéndole que lamentaba no poder ir a conocerla, pero tenía que velar por mi hijo. También le dije que sentía que estuviese enferma. La respuesta no se hizo esperar: la madre de Ezequiel no estaba enferma y me decía que, en seis meses, Ezequiel sólo había ido una vez a verla, a informarle que estaba casado.

Entre las dos averiguamos lo que pasaba.

Eran seis y yo.

Una en Inglaterra, una en Rusia, tres en Estados Unidos, su tierra natal y la otra una _muggle_ colombiana.

¿Soltero? Sí, claro. Ezequiel tenía seis esposas más de las que yo nunca tuve conocimiento. Así que, cuando volvió, yo no volví a comunicarme con su madre y empecé a hilar mi plan. Empecé levemente, obligándole a cambiar el testamento, a dejarme a mí toda su fortuna, excepto una pequeña parte, que estaba destinada a cualquier cosa que necesitase su madre si el moría antes.

Me convenció.

Yo estaba segura de que, tarde o temprano, encontraría a la octava y se iría. Así que decidí que eso no podía pasar y me avoqué a preparar un veneno indetectable que mi hermana conocía. Ella lo usaba para las ratas, pero yo era un poco más ambiciosa.

Así que un día le dije a Ezequiel que estaba cansada, que prefería no ir a una cena y me quedé en casa. Cuando volvió le ofrecí un poco de vino de elfo… bien preparado.

Amaneció muerto y todos lo achacaron a algo ocurrido en la cena. Yo, mientras tanto, era felizmente viuda de nuevo. Y más rica.


	3. Squish

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mientras que todas las citas y la inspiración para el fic salió del musical Chicago, más concretamente, del Cell Block Tango.

_Este fic forma parte de «¡Desafia a tus musas!», del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Squish**

_"He was crazy, and he kept on screaming, "You've been screwing the milkman." And then he ran into my knife... he ran into my knife ten times." _

_June, Cell Block Tango_

* * *

Con Orestes la cosa fue mal desde el principio. Era casi tan joven como yo: veintitantos años. Y rico, como todos. Asquerosamente rico. Fue amor en cuando lo vi soltar los galeones, no les cuento. Lo malo fue que se me pasó el día siguiente de la boda. Por entonces Blaise tenía cinco años y hablaba un italiano perfecto. También francés, porque yo planeaba mandarlo a Beuxbatons a estudiar cuando tuviera once… Claro, que las cosas no salieron exactamente como pensaba.

Orestes no soportaba al niño. Así que la mitad de nuestras discusiones tenían que ver con él. Yo me negué a dejarlo a cargo de mi hermana… —¿cómo lo educaría la vieja bruja cuyo matrimonio iba de mal en peor?— y las siguientes discusiones no se hicieron esperar. Duramos exactamente la cantidad de seis meses. Exhorbitante, la verdad, no sé como pude aguantar a ese cerdo si quiera dos días.

Porque eso era: un cerdo. Un cerdo guapo, rico y joven, pero no dejaba de ser un cerdo. Caray, hasta los cerdos deben sentirse insultados al verse comparados con semejante… cosa. Quizá crean que soy demasiado cruel, pero no. Con Orestes hasta llamarlo cerdo era decirle un halago. Con Fabrizio simplemente había sido la esposa ignorada, y Ezequiel había intentando entretenerme y hacerme reír, pero Orestes, Orestes era harina de otro costal: tenía una grave enfermedad.

Se llamaba celos patológicos.

Básicamente sus amigos no podían mirarme y, por supuesto, yo no podía mirarlos a ellos. Menos reírme de sus chistes. Si yo me reía de uno de los chistes de sus amigos —mil veces más entretenido que ese hombre—, la cosa era terrible. Cuando llegábamos a casa se ponía a gritar y sudaba, además de sofocarse y ponerse rojo. Era, cuando menos, patético.

Finalmente, la gente se empezó a dar cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Cuando los aurores me interrogaron, declaré que no tenía intención de matarlo. Ni siquiera me procesaron después de las pruebas irrefutables: había sido asesinato en defensa propia. Por supuesto, después del escándalo, yo me mudé con Blaise a Inglaterra. Parecía una tierra lejana, prometedora… pero… ¿quieres saber como fue?

Después de una de sus fiestas, por supuesto.

Todo entre nosotros pasaba después de una de sus fiestas. Cuando él estaba demasiado borracho para meterse en mi cama y llamarme «preciosa» con un acento a ebrio mientras me besaba el cuello y la piel y el pecho o bien, para gritarme. Aquella noche de primavera ocurrió la segunda cosa. Me gritó. Porque yo le había hecho caso a uno de sus amigos, o le había sonreído a un hombre que me había mirado lascivamente (era su expresión favorita en esos casos: «miradas lascivas»).

Y esa vez, harta de los gritos y con dolor de cabeza, le respondí. ¿Qué no le dije? No sé. Lo saqué todo: le dije que era un inútil celoso inseguro y palabras mucho más fuertes. Que nunca le llegaría a los pies a mis maridos anteriores —lo cual, tristemente, era cierto, aunque él no sabía de qué manera—. Le grite que tenía tanto miedo de perderme que esa era su manera de asegurarse de que yo no me iba de su lado.

Y al final le conté la verdad.

Le dije, sin adornos y sin anestesia, que no lo quería. Que quería su dinero y nada más.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y desató el huracán. A la mañana siguiente, alertados por una maldición asesina que se había disparado desde mi varita, me encontraron los aurores. Tenía cardenales en los brazos y los labios partidos.

Y no lloraba. Simplemente, estaba allí, sentada, mirando el cadáver. Por primera vez tuve miedo de que me encerraran. No quería perder a Blaise. Incluso atoré la puerta para que el no pudiera entrar. Sabía que había oído los gritos en la noche —¿quién no los había oído?—, así que estuvo llamando durante toda la mañana mientras el elfo distraía su atención.

No le abrí.

Veía al cadáver.

Oficialmente, es del único asesinato del que soy culpable y… ¿a quién se le va a ocurrir procesar a la víctima, una esposa maltratada? Por supuesto que a nadie. Me valí de todos mis recursos para salir bien librada.

En la declaración, sin embargo, hace constar la manera en el yo narré el asesinato: «El corrió hacia mi varita».

Es cierto. En ese momento, lo único que se me ocurrió fue apuntar y disparar.

En menos de un mes, cuando se empezaba a asomar el verano, yo estaba en la campiña inglesa, instalándome en una casa. Deje la finca en el sur de Italia y la cambie por el clima del Reino Unido. Sólo volví cuando en Reino Unido asoló la guerra.

Por primera vez sentía la libertad, y tenía ganas de quedarme con ella. «Ni un marido más», me dije.

Pero hasta las viudas negras nos enamoramos. Al menos una vez.


	4. Unh-uh

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mientras que todas las citas y la inspiración para el fic salió del musical Chicago, más concretamente, del Cell Block Tango.

_Este fic forma parte de «¡Desafia a tus musas!», del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Unh-uh**

_"Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok."_

_Hunyak, Cell Block Tango_

* * *

Llegué a Inglaterra con un Blaise de cinco años y me instalé en una gran casa de Lancashire. Me pareció apropiado. No eclipsaba a la Mansión Malfoy, o a la Mansión Nott, pero era… suficiente. Era grande, con grandes baldosas de mármol blanco. Era perfecta. Por primera vez, había decidido no volver a casarme o a cometer algún error. Pero, por supuesto, esto no fue así. Conocí a un húngaro. No hablaba ni pizca de inglés, y la gente tenía problemas para hablar con él en una cena a la que acudí así que lo lógico fue que terminásemos juntos: los dos hablábamos francés.

Era rico, sí.

Pero no me casé con él por eso.

Me casé con él porque no se parecía a ninguno de los anteriores, me casé con él porque de verdad lo quise. Nos enamoramos una primavera, la del ochenta y seis, y por unos años, todo pareció perfecto. A Blaise, poco propenso a hacerles caso a mis maridos, incluso le gustaba. Lo llamaba «papá».

A él le gustaba el niño y jugaba con él. Intentó enseñarlo a jugar quidditch. No lo logró porque Blaise no le encontraba el gusto a estar encima de una escoba. Áron y yo fuimos felices un tiempo. Pero no nos dieron más que tres años.

Exploramos cada rincón de la casa de los mármoles blancos, se quedó en Inglaterra por mí, abandonado negocios y oportunidades. Solía decir que yo había sido su mejor oportunidad y que se hubiera arrepentido de no tomarla. Conocía los rumores que precedían mi persona, conocía mi historia y le parecía lamentable. Decía que los rumores de los asesinatos de mis dos primeros maridos eran infundados y del tercero… sólo decía que había hecho lo mejor.

De los seis, ha sido el único que no ha olido a la verdadera Caterina Zabini —nunca abandoné ese apellido. Me gustaba. Lo único que me gustaba de Fabrizio—. No llegó nunca a conocer a la asesina. No destapó mi máscara y se encontró con la verdadera.

Porque lo quise. Y él me quiso.

Porque me enamoré como se enamoran todos: como idiota. Fue la única vez que sentí algo así. Áron me enseñó que se puede ser feliz de muchas maneras, me enseñó a ser ruidosa como un huracán, valiente como una caída libre y tierna como una caricia. De todos, Áron fue el único que me enseñó algo. Incluso, podemos resumirlo así: Áron fue el único que no fue un cerdo. Hasta las que asesinamos maridos tenemos derecho a querer a alguien en la vida.

Lo que sigue es decir que fue mi culpa. Que debí de haber notado «algo» antes.

Pero no fue mi culpa que mataran a Áron.

No sabía que tenía ningún enemigo.

Mucho menos una antigua amante húngara con la que no planeaba casarse. Viajó hasta Inglaterra y lo mató. La encerraron en Azkaban después de eso. Era rubia. Bonita. No hablaba ni dos palabras de inglés. No intento alegar inocencia.

No intentó nada.

Aceptó la sentencia de trece años.

Yo sólo la vi durante el juicio, toda enfundada de negro, con los ojos secos que ya se me habían secado de tanto llorar la noche que llegué y encontré su cadáver en el salón de invierno de la Mansión. Con los ojos apagados, nunca volvería a ver.

Fue la única vez que lloré por un hombre que no fuera Blaise.

Áron se lo merecía.

Y también se merecía justicia.

Por eso, unos meses después, la húngara apareció envenenada en su celda de Azkaban. Nadie supo nunca que yo la había mandado envenenar. Que me había deleitado con su sufrimiento.

Áron fue la primera y la última persona que amé.

Después de eso volví a los antiguos hábitos: enamoramiento al primer vistazo a su fortuna. No dolía tanto.

* * *

**Sí, es inocente de uno, al menos.**


	5. Cicero

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mientras que todas las citas y la inspiración para el fic salió del musical Chicago, más concretamente, del Cell Block Tango.

_Este fic forma parte de «¡Desafia a tus musas!», del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Cicero**

_"I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number 17, the spread-eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock that I completely blacked out; I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead."_

_Velma, Cell Block Tango_

* * *

Bianca y yo llevábamos varios años sin dirigirnos la palabra cuando llegó a mi casa el verano del '92. Blaise tenía ya doce años y yo me había vuelto a casar en el '90, por simple cabezonería. Charlie era un inglés rico, con una fortuna que había obtenido dudosamente, así que creía que nos llevaríamos bien. No me equivocaba. A Blaise no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero tampoco le desagradaba demasiado.

Charlie era amable, de risa fácil, capaz de cautivar a cualquier mujer, excepto a mí, por supuesto. Me había enamorado su cartera y su facilidad para soltar los galeones, porque parecía que le quemaban las manos. Los soltaba por decenas y me compraba vestidos y joyas. Compró varias propiedades por ahí, también, y se dedicó a cobrar rentar por ellas.

Bianca llegó sola, diciendo que había dejado a sus dos hijos con el amargado _muggle_ profesor de universidad. Supe, sin que me lo dijera, que tenía problemas con él. Esas cosas siempre se huelen, sobre todo con la familia. Y Bianca apestaba a problemas, pero la recibí en mi casa mientras veía como sus ojos codiciaban todo lo que era mío e intentaba educar a mí hijo, que no se dejó. Yo le espeté, finalmente, justo antes de que Blaise se marchara al colegio, que si seguía intentando educar a mi hijo tendría que volver a Italia.

Por supuesto, estaba tan desesperada con quedarse en Inglaterra, que se calló y aceptó todo lo que no le gustaba con una mirada de desagrado y silencio. Y los meses fueron pasando. Blaise volvió por navidad y yo lo colmé con regalos que habían salido del dinero de Charlie y volvió a irse en enero.

Me había acostumbrado, por fin, a Bianca y esas miradas que me dirigía, como si en algún modo se creyera superior a mí. Moralmente superior. Creo que fue la única que no creía todas las historias de las muertes de mis maridos, pero también supe que, como añoraba mi fortuna y mi suerte, que no diría nada, y efectivamente, nada dijo.

Pero si pudo llegar a arañar mi suerte.

Y fue el peor que cometió en la vida.

Fue una noche de copas, en la primavera, justo unos meses antes de que ella hubiera llegado hasta mi puerta. Sus hijos le habían mandando unas cartas y estábamos allí, en el bar, con una botella de vino de elfo, brindando, riéndonos, porque Charlie podía sacarle risas hasta a la amargada de mi hermana.

Nos la pasábamos bien, pero bueno… creo que debería recordar que siempre que parece que me la estoy pasando bien es porque algo va demasiado mal.

Entonces, cansada, anuncié que me retiraba. Bianca dijo que ella se quedaba y pude ver en sus ojos la primera señal —pero la ignoré—: la mirada que le dirigió a mi marido. Esa mirada de «te quiero hacer de todo» con una sonrisa de medio lado. Pero como Charlie la ignoró, me fui tranquila. Volví a bajar casi una hora después cuando noté que había olvidado algo en el piso de abajó.

Al principio, en el salón nada pareció mal. Hasta que, por supuesto, con un movimiento de varita encendí la luz.

Y por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Mi hermana alzando la mirada, con la boca medio abierta, en una perpetua expresión tonta, y Charlie, abrazándola, sin darse cuenta, hasta que notó demasiado tensa a Bianca. Eso eran: un amasijo de piel desnuda en mi sillón más blanco.

—Caterina… —recuerdo la voz de mi hermana.

Yo convoqué a la varita de mi hermana, sin saber muy bien lo que haría, pero en cuanto la tuve entre las manos supe lo que pasaría. Primero fue Charlie, y debo decir que me ensañé un poco con él. Pero lo merecía. Por hacerle caso a la desabrida de mi hermana.

Y luego Bianca, que intentó huir, aunque yo lo impedí antes.

Formaron un cuadro desgarrador y espectacular cuando yo puse la varita de Bianca al lado de la mano del cadáver, como si se hubiera disparado ella misma. Ya incluso estaba viendo los titulares de los periódicos: «mujer asesina a su amante y luego se suicida». Y las fotos de los morbosos.

Me hizo sonreír mientras me lavaba las manos en el piso de arriba y volvía a mi habitación.

Fingí encontrar, horrorizada, los cuerpos por la mañana.

Los aurores se creyeron toda mi actuación e incluso me compadecieron. Bola de idiotas.


	6. Lipschitz

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, mientras que todas las citas y la inspiración para el fic salió del musical Chicago, más concretamente, del Cell Block Tango.

_Este fic forma parte de «¡Desafia a tus musas!», del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Lipschitz**

_"He'd go out every night looking for himself. And on the way, he found Ruth. Gladys. Rosemary. And Irving. I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive. And I saw him dead"_

_Mona, Cell Block Tango_

* * *

El siguiente fue un jodido artista. Pintaba a brujas por todo el mundo, sobre todo en Reino Unico. ¡Un jodido artista! Y no se estaba muriendo de hambre, lo que fue un milagro. Se casó conmigo porque era su musa. Me pintó varias veces, una de ellas incluso desnuda. Decía que mi mirada le cautivaba y que yo era hermosa. Se deshacía en halagos mientras yo sonreía. Me casé antes de que Blaise se fuera a Hogwarts, a cuarto, de nuevo, y me quedé con Alfred. Alfred Lipschitz.

Un jodido artista.

Me enseñó pocas cosas. Me enseñó que puedes seducir a un hombre con el color de tus ojos y me enseñó la belleza que se esconde tras un desnudo. Me enseñó, además, que en los artistas no se puede confiar. Que los artistas son dueños de ellos mismos y no atienden a razones o a lazos.

Yo me casé con él por su dinero y su renombre. Él se casó conmigo por mi belleza. A decir verdad, no parecía un mal trato.

Pero llegó la caribeña Gloria y la rubia Gladys. Una hindú llamada Rosemarie. Docenas de nombres sin sentido para mis oídos. Yo no lo supe hasta unos meses después, cuando empezaba la primavera.

Los primeros meses los vivimos entre pintura, lienzos y sábanas. Él derrochaba su fortuna en joyas que me ponía cuando me pintaba y decía, con voz halagadora, que yo era preciosa, que era hermosa, que era su musa, su diosa. Meses después simplemente supuse que eso se lo decía también a las otras porque, cegado ante cualquier belleza, soltaba lo que fuera con tal de dejar su imagen plasmada en un lienzo.

Fui su musa.

Su diosa.

Él sólo fue otro marido más. Uno que me dibujó varios pares de cuernos en pocos meses y, por supuesto, cuando yo me enteré, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

Puede que me hubiera casado con él por dinero, pero no soportaba compartir el botín con otras mujeres porque ya no era tan joven. Tenía casi treinta y cinco y, aunque me esforzaba en conservarme joven un día una de esas oportunistas, igual que yo lo había sido, me iba a ganar el lugar. Y yo lo quería todo. Los besos, la fortuna, esos halados dignos de risas.

Alfred era divertido. Me hacía reir cuando me besaba los pies y me decía «mi diosa». Efectivamente, en los lienzos me representaba como una. Para que miento: hacía crecer mi ego. Lo elevaba hasta el cielo y a mí me gustaba la sensación.

Me gustó estar casada con él. Un pacto sin amor, con mucho sexo, mucha pintura, mucha sensación a sábanas por la mañana y al medio día. Por eso, cuando me enteré de sus repetidas infidelidades, me fui deshaciendo de las chicas una por una. Veneno en cartas anónimas, suicidios, todo lo que había puesto en práctica hasta entonces. Me aseguré de que ninguno de los asesinatos apuntara a él, que, poco a poco, se iba deprimiendo un poco más.

Hasta que finalmente me apiadé de él, fingiendo no saber que le pasaba, fingiendo ser la mejor esposa y le di de beber un poción para dormir. Sólo se me olvidó especificarle que era para dormir para siempre.

Y se murió.

El profeta publicó todo un reportaje sobre él: «Vida y obras de Alfred Lipschitz». Apareció una foto mía y una de las pinturas en las que traía ropa. Una historia de su desgraciada vida y de la depresión que tiño sus únicos meses y que yo… su pobre y desgraciada viuda, no había podido parar.

Me quedé con todos los cuadros.

Los de las otras los quemé. Aquellos en los que aparecía él junto a mí, también. Pero en los que aparecía yo me los quedé.

Por lo que fue.

Alfred no fue el último, después de todo, porque yo demostré que no había aprendido nada: me volví a casar. Por séptima vez. Y por si acaso, mañana amanece muerto un tal Peter Hellmund no dudes ni un momento que fui yo. El veneno es el remedio de todos los matrimonios.

* * *

**This is it.**

**Insisto: Mrs. Zabini me da miedo. Al menos está que he creado, claro.**

**Andrea Poulain **

**a 27 de marzo de 2014**


End file.
